Can We Make Out on The Grass?
by a queen in the garden
Summary: "O som da chuva caindo no telhado e as vozes do filme que ainda passava na televisão dançavam pelo quarto, mas tudo o que seus ouvidos realmente captavam eram os suspiros [...]"


**Dessa vez vamos de uma fanfic de universo normal, nada de fantasioso e etc. É uma one-shot baseada na foto da capa que, caso você não consiga ler o que está escrito, diz " let's cuddle on a rainy day, watch old movies, and make out". É exatamente isso que vai acontecer. Sem sexo dessa vez, mas espero que goste do mesmo jeito :)**

* * *

Can We Make Out on The Grass?

* * *

O céu era escuro e pesado, e densas gotas de chuva caiam incessantemente desde que o dia havia nascido. Eventualmente, raios cortavam as nuvens cinzentas em riscos iluminados e perigosos. Trovões esbravejavam sua voz alta e grosseira, ora com um estrondo, ora com um sussurro. Mas, apesar disso, nenhuma das duas se importava com a chuva. Muito pelo contrário, era reconfortante. Ouvir o constante chiado da água caindo sobre o telhado era tranquilo e relaxante.

A cena de _Can't Buy Me Love_, onde Ronald mostrava a Cindy o cemitério de aviões rodava na tela da grande televisão de plasma fixada na parede, mas nenhuma das duas prestava atenção na trama. As caixas dos DVDs de _Breakfeast At Tiffany's_, _She-Devil_ e _Some Like It Hot _estavam jogados no chão ao lado da cama. Já haviam assistido aqueles, mas não poderiam afirmar que prestaram atenção, já que estava muito ocupadas uma com a outra. Naquele momento, Demi se concentrava em distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço de Selena, deixando para trás trilhas úmidas e marcas rosadas que se transformariam em suaves marcas roxas depois de algumas horas. Selena se preocupava em passear com as mãos sob a camisa – sua camisa – xadrez amarela e preta que Demi usava, sentindo a textura macia e a temperatura quente de sua pele. Havia levantado o tecido comprido, que ia até a parte inferior de suas coxas e, eventualmente, suas mãos encontravam suas nádegas, apertando-as com certa força e seus dedos brincavam com o elástico da pequena calcinha preta que ela usava.

Selena resfolegou quando Demi chupou certo ponto de seu pescoço de maneira mais violenta, cravando levemente seus dentes em sua carne e lambendo logo em seguida, para acalmar a pele que, prazerosamente, havia se irritado. Arranhou suas costas levemente, sorrindo ao sentir a pele se arrepiar sob seus dedos. Demi subiu seus beijos para o queixo e então a boca de Selena, que não perdeu tempo e entreabriu os lábios, buscando a língua de Demi com a sua. Seus dedos se perderam nos cabelos loiros de pontas rosadas, acariciando o couro cabeludo delicadamente com as unhas. Selena puxou os cabelos de Demi com força quando esta mordeu seu lábio inferior, lambendo-o logo em seguida.

Demi tinha a cabeça sobre o peito de Selena, que acariciava seus cabelos. A chuva caia sem descanso do lado de fora, entregando-as uma brisa gelada e gostosa que entrava pelo vão da enorme porta de vidro que estava entreaberta. No filme, Cindy e Ronald olhavam para o céu, contemplando a lua e as estrelas. Selena sorriu ao se lembrar que já havia feito aquilo com Demi, em uma noite de verão onde o céu era escuro e límpido, salpicado de estrelas e com uma grande lua cheia se exibindo orgulhosamente no topo.

—Esse filme é muito bonitinho – Demi falou com a voz abafada, seus lábios pressionados contra os ossos salientes da clavícula de Selena – Quem dera eu encontrasse um Patrick Dempsey pra me mostrar as belezas da astrologia.

Selena estreitou os olhos, mas não deu nenhum sinal de se afastar do corpo quente de Demi, que estava praticamente sobre o seu.

—Isso é uma reclamação? Você está insatisfeita comigo?

—Não, nunca – Demi deslizou a mão para dentro da regata branca que Selena usava, acariciando sua barriga lisa. Sorriu quando sentiu os músculos se contraírem ao seu toque – Estou muito satisfeita com você. Você é linda, inteligente, gostosa, me ama e é boa de cama. Não podia pedir mulher melhor.

Selena riu contida, mas nada respondeu. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Demi, tentando prestar atenção no filme enquanto sua namorada arrastava suas unhas por sua barriga. Respirou fundo quando Demi acariciou a lateral de seu seio.

—Demi, não – Selena bronqueou com a voz menos autoritária do que gostaria. Afastou as mãos que passavam por sua pele e sentou na cama, colocando os cabelos para cima numa espécie de rabo de cavalo.

—Por que não? – Demi choramingou e sentou-se também.

—Nós já transamos um bilhão de vezes hoje. E você me fez perder o final de _She-Devil_.

—Primeiro: Um _bilhão_ de vezes? Nós temos músculos de aço? Folego de peixe? Segundo: Você já assistiu a esse filme uma centena de vezes. Sabe que o cara safado é preso, a feia fica bonita e que a vadia continua vadia. Terceiro: Não aja como se não tivesse gostado dos orgasmos de explodir o cérebro que te dei.

—Primeiro: Isso é uma expressão. Segundo: Não interessa se já assisti várias vezes, vou assistir mais quantas eu quiser. E terceiro: Vai se foder – Selena soltou os cabelos, que caíram até abaixo da metade de suas costas, castanhos e ondulados. Deitou-se novamente, desta vez de bruços, com os pés na direção da cabeceira da cama.

Demi sorriu maliciosamente e imitou sua posição. Ela afastou os cabelos de Selena para o lado, deixando a lateral de seu pescoço e sua nuca expostas.

—Me foder? – Soltou um risinho – Você já fez isso hoje, amor. Várias vezes – E beijou atrás de sua orelha.

Selena a olhou com olhos arregalados.

—Isso não foi nada elegante, Demetria.

Demi deu de ombros, mas se encolheu levemente ao ouvir seu nome. Beijou seu ombro nu e desceu sua mão por suas costas, até chegar à cueca feminina preta que usava. Brincou com a borda da peça, tocando suas nádegas com a ponta de seus dedos. Beijou sua nuca e mordeu com força, ouvindo o gemido que sua namorada havia deixado escapar. Seja aquele gemido de dor ou prazer, Demi estava satisfeita em ouvi-lo.

—Demi… – Selena lamentou com a voz mais aguda que o normal – Para com isso.

—Não, eu quero você – Respondeu e enfiou a mão por debaixo na regata de Selena, acariciando suas costas – Não quero transar agora, meu amor. Nem se quisesse conseguiria. Estou muito sensível ainda, se é que você me entende – Disse em tom malicioso – Eu só quero beijar e tocar você.

Selena olhou por cima do ombro.

—Vamos perder o filme.

—Podemos assistir depois. Eu amo você, então deixa eu te amar.

Demi sabia que tinha vencido quando viu o olhar de Selena suavizar, derretido pela doçura de suas palavras. Ela se levantou de sua posição, fazendo Demi a imitar. Sentaram uma de frente pra outra.

—Odeio você – Foi o que Selena disse antes de ter seus lábios cobertos pelos de Demi. Não perderam tempo em encontrar suas línguas, num beijo lento e afetivo. As mãos de Demi acariciavam sua nuca e sua cintura, enquanto Selena estava preocupada em passear com os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e coloridos – Sua idiota – Murmurou quando um beijo úmido foi aplicado em seu queixo – Vagabunda – Sussurrou, ouvindo a risada baixinha de Demi antes de esta morder seu lábio inferior novamente, mais forte desta vez.

—Gosto quando você me xinga desse jeito – Demi beijava o maxilar de Selena, uma de suas mãos agora apertando a coxa de sua namorada – É sexy.

—Isso porque você disse que não quer transar – Selena tombou a cabeça pra o lado, dando mais acesso para que beijos fossem aplicados em seu pescoço.

—Se eu quisesse, você já estaria na beira de um orgasmo.

—Quanta presunção.

—Estou mentindo, meu amor? – Demi perguntou com a voz quase inocente.

Selena não respondeu por dois motivos. Um pequeno gemido cortou sua garganta quando os lábios de Demi escorregaram para baixo, deixando um chupão em seu colo e ela realmente não mentia. Se Demi quisesse, poderia fazê-la gozar em poucos minutos, sem esforço.

Puxou Demi para cima, pelos cabelos, e beijou-a com vontade, empurrando-a contra a cama e montando em seus quadris. Havia cansado de ser a dominada. O som da chuva caindo no telhado e as vozes do filme que ainda passava na televisão dançavam pelo quarto, mas tudo o que seus ouvidos realmente captavam eram os suspiros e o doce e sensual som de suas bocas trabalhando um com a outra, barulhos estalados de beijos molhados contra a pele. Selena abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa que Demi usava, deixando o começo de seus seios exposto. Deslizou seu nariz pelo pescoço, clavícula e colo, entregando um chupão e uma mordida no vale de seus seios, sorrindo quando notou a respiração de Demi ficar carregada. Selena não seria a única a ter manchas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo pela manhã.

Ficaram daquele jeito por longos e prazerosos minutos, com beijos e mãos bobas, mas nada demais. O sexo era incrível, mas às vezes era necessário aquele tipo de contato, o contato inocente com uma pitada de malícia. Demi envolveu Selena com as pernas, acariciando suas costas e sua bunda. Selena arranhava o pescoço de Demi, por cima da garganta, da maneira mais leve possível, causando arrepios em sua pele. Foi com um doce beijo nos lábios e na ponta do nariz que Selena se separou de Demi, caindo a seu lado na cama. Demi não perdeu tempo em se aconchegar no corpo de sua namorada, descansando, mas uma vez, a cabeça em seu peito.

O filme já estava no final. Ronald e Cindy passeavam no cortador de grama, rindo apaixonadamente.

—Você podia arranjar um desses – Comentou Demi – Pra gente fazer igual ao filme.

—Não vou arranjar um cortador de grama desse tipo só pra fazer igual ao filme.

—Por que não? – Indagou parecendo indignada.

—Porque do jeito que você é, você iria querer dirigir o cortador e iria matar nós duas.

—Acho que você tem razão – Concluiu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio – Mas temos grama lá fora. Podemos nos pegar na grama?

—_Isso_ a gente pode fazer.

* * *

**É isso, guys. Só uma fluffy um pouquinho mais apimentada com a tentativa – falha, provavelmente – de humor.**

**Os filmes, **_**Can't Buy Me Love, Breakfeast At Tiffany's, She-Devil**_** e **_**Some Like It Hot**_** são os nomes originais dos filmes **_**Namorada de Aluguel, Bonequinha de Luxo, Ela é o Diabo**_** e **_**Quanto Mais Quente Melhor**_**, respectivamente. Coloquei os nomes originais porque acho os nomes em português muito bobos.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, pfvr comente se puder e até uma próxima :)**


End file.
